


The Roadhouse

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [20]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M, albert gets an education into twin peaks, alcohol consumption in a safe and secure envrionment, and some of harrys life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: Harry decides he wants to share certain things with Albert, even if he might not like them. Albert will help however he can.





	The Roadhouse

**Author's Note:**

> [14 March 1993]

Harry had requested Albert visit Twin Peaks when he could. It was unusual as Albert did that anyway. Harry would not tell him why but assured him nothing was wrong. Harry apparently wanted to ‘do something’ with him but ‘not anything like _that_ ’. Albert would get an answer soon. 

\-----

Harry was out on the front step as Albert got out of the car, as usual, and they began the familiar steps of being reunited. Albert pushed him back inside before Harry could get his arms around him, then Harry pushed him back against the door as it closed. Albert buried his fingers in his hair as he kissed him and Harry would make a contented hum before holding him tight. Reunion complete, Albert leant back but did not let go of him. Harry didn’t let go either.

“Okay man of mystery, will you tell me now? What is it you wish to do?”

Harry looked at him seriously. 

“Albert…”

“Hmm?”

“Would you… go for a drink with me?”

It sounded exactly as if Harry was awkwardly asking him on a first date. Which would be adorable if not for the obvious problems with the question. 

“Of course I would,” Albert said first to reassure him. “But may I ask why?”

“I want to. It's something I would've done… before. It's something I want to do with you.”

“Then we will but you know there isn't a requirement to consume alcohol.”

“... I'd like to. Is that bad? It's probably not a good idea but… I thought it'd be okay. Especially if I'm with you.”

Albert kissed his forehead. 

“I'm certain you'd be fine. Your problems arose from drowning your sorrows which I hope you do not have any of currently. Like any drug consumption, doing it in a good environment with the right people makes for the best experience.”

“How much experience do you have with taking drugs Albert?” Harry said with a smile. “And I have absolutely no sorrows to drown.”

“That's what I like to hear.”

Harry had been completely sober for two and a half years until a fruitcake struck him with cravings but he was fine. Just one drunk phone call. Harry still avoided alcohol though, not wanting to chance it. He'd become more paranoid about it since being sober, thinking one drink would send him spiralling. It wouldn't. Not now. Albert wanted him to have a healthier view of it, for Harry not to be afraid of it anymore.

“You're going to have to eat. Line your stomach to soak it up better.” 

“Albert.” Harry said flatly. “I _always_ eat.”

\-----

Once evening descended they prepared to go out. Harry joined him in the hall with a leather jacket instead of his usual one. He wasn’t taking his hat either. Albert realised he didn’t want to be immediately recognised. Wouldn’t want anyone to think he’d fallen off the wagon. Albert kissed him before he opened the door and they walked out into the night. Albert had been assured it wasn’t _too_ far but he didn’t mind, it was quiet and he was with Harry. Albert looked at him and Harry shook himself out.

“Why am I so nervous?”

“There’s no need to be, although I suppose we should set some rules.”

“Rules?”

“Hm, such as, we can leave at any time, straight away if need be. It would be best if you choose one drink and stick to it. What would it be?”

“Beer I guess. Seems safe enough.”

“Alright. I’ll buy so you don’t have to go near the bar and see anyone or be tempted by anything. You just stay sitting the entire time. Set yourself a limit. How many drinks?”

“Uh,” Harry frowned, “let’s just say two for now and we’ll see how it goes.”

“Fair enough.”

“This is just going to be this once,” Harry clarified. “I'm not going to make a habit of it. I still going to stop after. Be sober. I just want to do this with you.”

“I know. And you'll find out if you can indulge in a drink or two on special occasions right? Or if you can tolerate any surprise alcohol-laced confections.”

“Only if you're there,” Harry gave him a small smile. “Thank you.”

“It’s what I’m here for.”

\-----

“The Bang-Bang Bar?” Albert said raising an eyebrow at Harry. “If you had such a request we should have stayed at your place…”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“Albert. No one calls it that. It’s The Roadhouse. Don’t embarrass yourself.”

They went in and Albert followed Harry as he maneuvered through people to a booth in the back corner. It was busy enough to pass by without drawing attention but not packed to be too uncomfortable. Albert sat opposite him.

“What _is_ this durge?” The band on stage were playing some kind of ethereal and depressing noise. “ _This_ is what’s considered ‘cool’ around here? When I was a teenager-”

Harry cut him off with a loud laugh.

“Albert. Old beyond your years…”

“Hey! I am not!” Albert bristled. He had always hated references that he was the youngest in a group.

“You’re griping about the music tastes of ‘kids these days’.”

“Tch, well I should’ve known the tastes in Twin Peaks would be outside rational understanding.” Harry only grinned at him. Albert sighed. “I’ll be right back.”

Harry nodded and Albert went to the bar. He returned faster than he had expected to, armed with beer he would only concede to be ‘reasonable’ and a pitcher of water, glasses for which were upturned on the tops of the bottles. Harry brightened when he saw him, like a dog who assumed you’d fallen off the face of the Earth whenever you went out of sight. Albert passed him his drink and clinked his own against it. Harry stared at it, turning the empty glass in his hand, and swallowed, hesitating, as Albert took his seat. He drank as Albert did and gave him a shaky smile.

“Don’t force yourself Harry.”

“I’m not. I want to. It’s more that I’m not allowing myself to.”

Albert rested his foot against Harry’s under the table. 

“Tell me about this place then,” he offered so Harry could be more natural with it.

Harry did so, telling him it had been owned by the same family for over 40 years. There was also, unfortunately, many links to said family and criminal activity.

“You mean I’m funding criminality by purchasing drinks here?” Albert frowned at his bottle.

“Hey, I’m keeping my eye on them. They’re well known to us. Besides, a lot of it got sorted out in ‘89. The real money came from running drugs across the border, I doubt this,” Harry waved his bottle, “meant much.”

“That makes me feel so much better…” Albert said, voice laden with sarcasm.

“Honestly, Albert, the three brothers all died in ‘89. We are supporting a local business. And they support local talent,” he gestured to the stage.

“‘Talent’,” Albert muttered.

“And it’s the only place to go in Twin Peaks.”

“Wow, that really raises my opinion of the place.” Harry nudged Albert’s leg with his foot. “Any other places of note here that I am unaware of?”

“Most of them probably because you never leave my house when you’re here.”

“You’ve just said yourself there’s nowhere to go.”

“There’s the Bookhouse, although of course not for public use.”

Albert knew about the Bookhouse and the Bookhouse Boys. Harry knew his opinions on such rash vigilantism (conducted and approved by members of the law enforcement no less) and respected his views. That was probably why they were here and not there instead. Albert felt a little guilty, he could sit in the building and drink with him so long as there wasn’t any plotting going on. It would have been a more personal and safe environment than this.

“Harry we could’ve-”

“Members only I’m afraid,” Harry smiled, knowing Albert would never be a member and being completely content with that fact. Albert knew if he told Harry he wanted to go Harry would let him in, member or not.

“Is that where all you boy scouts trade war stories?”

“I think you’ll find I don’t have any,” Harry said in defiance. Albert went still for a moment and set his drink back down.

“You don’t?”

“You’re right, in a way, everyone else does and they did, when they came back, trade stories at the Bookhouse. But I was never… part of that.”

“Don’t you dare look guilty about that.”

“I’m not. Not anymore,” he considered Albert seriously. “I went to college in ‘68. I wanted to go, I was interested in going but… avoiding conscription was what pushed me to do it.”

“Lottery conscription was the following year wasn't it?” Albert said resisting the urge kiss him so he could continue this most interesting revelation. Harry looked surprised. 

“Well sure. You'd have been,” Harry paused fighting a smile. “Much too young.”

“Well it went on for far too long and I didn't agree with it, as you can imagine, and believe me I did my research. Anyway, it's a good move, college gets you excused.”

“Right, but… I was so afraid they’d take me anyway. Decide they needed more troops. That college wouldn’t be a good enough excuse anymore. I would only be at college for a few years anyway. What if they got me after I’d finished? If the war was still being fought?”

Albert gave him a soft smile. 

“It _did_ go on for an awfully long time.”

“Secretly I had a plan in the back of my mind that I’d flee over the border if that happened but I know I wouldn’t have done. I’m not a coward.”

“It wouldn't have been cowardice,” Albert frowned. “Only common sense.”

“To you,” Harry smiled. “But not to others. And not to me. Not then. I considered dropping out and joining anyway. That’s what people did. My friends were going. Frank went. He was a green beret.” Pride still touched his voice there but then he got quieter. “Who was I to hide in class while my friends endangered their lives?”

Harry wrung his hands and Albert waited. As much as he wanted to he wouldn't interject here. Sometimes he had to allow Harry the time to formulate his thoughts.

“Okay, maybe I still feel a little guilty about that... Frank knew. Knew I wouldn’t go. He told me: ‘ _one Truman should be enough to show them some sense don’t you think?_ ’ That they didn’t need _both_ of us. And…”

Albert put his arm out on the table, offering his hand. Harry took it.

“And my Pop,” Albert had to put his other hand against his mouth to hide his smile at the choice of word and not ruin the moment. “He was a military man too y’know. I thought he’d be so ashamed. I thought I could fool him by being in college. But one day we were reading something Frank had sent and he looked at me. I knew he could see it. My shame. My guilt. But he said…” Harry closed his eyes, bringing a memory forth.

“‘ _Help is needed here at home too Harry. Crime doesn't stop when war breaks out. People still try to weasel opportunities when they think no one’s looking. The vulnerable get exploited. People are afraid and confused by this war and they could also do with some reassuring too. So no ones gonna come to my door and try to take my youngest away. You have a job to do here and if anyone comes knocking I’ll tell them as much_.’”

Albert squeezed his hand and Harry looked at him. He was so open, there was a vulnerability in his eyes and a softness to his voice. Albert stroked his hand with his thumb.

“A man of sound judgement. What else did he say?” Albert encouraged.

“He said… ‘ _do you know Harry, how important it is for a mother to see a boy that could be her son around town? When he's gone to this forsaken place none of us can imagine? And she sees you here livin’ and breathin’ and it's not so difficult to imagine her boy is too. And that he's alright. That he'll come back soon._ ’”

“And that helped you didn’t it?”

“Well, I asked: ‘wouldn't they rather have their son here instead of me?’”

Albert sighed. Of course that was a very Harry thing to say. 

“And what did he say to that?”

“That ‘ _everyone knows the world don't work like that. One life not tarnished is welcome news to all. Some of these boys want to go. And they've got to. But I can tell you for sure Harry, you don't need to learn none of the lessons war teaches. And you don't want to go do you?_ ’ I didn’t. I didn’t at all. I don’t want to kill anyone.”

“Of course you don’t,” Albert said softly.

“And he said: ‘ _'Then no one's gonna make you. You'll stay and you'll do your bit. When you finish your studies you’ll be here at the station with me._ ’” Harry sighed. “That was a… real important moment for us…”

“I can imagine. And _this_ is an important moment for me,” Albert was glad he was here in this questionable establishment in this awful town where nothing would ever be to his taste. Nothing aside from Harry.

The story over, Albert leaned across the table, knocking his empty bottle over, and kissed him with a desperate intensity. Of course his soft Sheriff wouldn’t have ever participated. War would have ruined him, everything that was special about him. His family had seen it too and Albert was so grateful. Grateful Harry had been spared, despite the hardship and alienation it had caused him, that would infinitely better than the alternative. It would have changed him, perhaps broken him, like it had so many others.

“Who would’ve thought I could love you more than I did moments ago?” Albert murmured.

“Albert…” Harry squeezed his hand tighter but glanced around and sighed that he couldn’t do much more in public.

“Another?” Albert said, tapping Harry’s bottle. Harry nodded.

\-----

Harry allowed himself a third drink and Albert became more cautious, more aware of his behaviour, so he could suggest when to stop if Harry stopped noticing the changes. Albert refilled Harry’s water for him to ensure he kept drinking that too. They continued talking pleasantly until Harry asked for another. He was more flushed, more prone to sputtering laughter and spoke louder but it wasn’t too much. Albert thought he could have one more. When he returned with what Albert was going to insist be the last drink, Harry was sitting in his seat. Albert put the drinks on the table and went to slide into the seat opposite but Harry held his arm and patted the space beside him. Albert followed the instruction and Harry threaded their fingers together under the table. 

Hand-holding became leaning as Harry rested his head on Albert's shoulder as Albert spoke to him in soft murmurs. This then lead to cuddling as the music changed to something softer, Harry nuzzling against his neck. 

To think that all of those times in his life when Harry had been a sad and/or angry drunk he could've been _this_. Loud laughs and big smiles, cuddly and affectionate. Although some of those things were certainly a result of being in Albert's company. He was so trusting it almost hurt Albert to consider it, especially in this situation when Harry was more unguarded. Seeing him this way, as adorable as it was, resulted in surges of over-protectiveness. He tensed whenever someone came into the vicinity of their booth. He could tell himself he was guarding Harry's reputation but really he didn't want anyone else to see him this way. 

Albert decided it was time to go home. Harry agreed and stumbled a little as he stood. Albert held his arm, supporting him as they left. When the cool night air hit them Harry gripped onto him. 

“Uh… maybe- maybe I did have too much…” he smiled at Albert but it was shaky. Albert moved him to the wall for him to adjust. 

“It's fine,” Albert reassured him. “Your tolerances have changed from what they used to be that's all. Nothing's going to happen. I'm here.”

Harry kissed him and kept kissing him, pressing Albert up against the wall. Albert gasped and held onto him. He could feel the thrum of the music. It transported him back to the punk gigs in fleapit bars of his youth. This was better. So much better. Despite the music. He hadn't been kissing Harry then. 

He heard muffled snickering and saw a group of teenagers looking at them. He glared as Harry kissed his neck. He didn't want to draw attention by yelling anything but perhaps the power of his look had been diminished by his blushing. 

“Kevin.” Harry said, surprisingly even, without even turning. “You're a minor. Do you want me to escort you home and tell your mother where you've been?”

He did turn then and considered them with a blank stare. 

“Uh, no. I was just meeting my friends here.”

“Hm, shoulda known it would be the rest of you. I can escort you all home. We'd be walking as I've been drinking. A trip all through town. Whadda say?” Uncomfortable silence. “Well I suggest you clear on out.”

“ _I’m_ not a minor, Sheriff,” a smug looking guy said. 

“Sure. I'd be escorting _you_ to the station for providing alcohol.”

The others were already leaving and he turned and slunk after them in defeat. Albert was impressed at such an effective shutdown and relieved he wouldn’t have to actually take a trip around town with the adolescent spawn of Twin Peaks.

“Now… where were we…” Harry murmured, turning his attention back to Albert. 

“ _Me_ escorting _you_ home. You better be able to remember the way.”

Harry looped his arm in Albert’s and grinned.

“What a gentleman.”

Albert supported him on their trek back. He was lightheaded himself but the walk would do them good. Harry pointed out the stars.

“They always make me think of you…” he murmured.

“And you keep wishing?”

“I sure do.”

\-----

Back inside, Harry immediately pressed up against him, holding him tight, tongue delving into his mouth, hand pressing against the small of his back. Albert reluctantly pushed him back. 

“I'm not going to touch you like that Harry. Not while you’re like this.”

“I'm not _drunk_.”

“Debatable. But it's still affecting your cognition.” Albert expected Harry to give him a look of flat disapproval but he nuzzled against his neck instead. 

“That's… I like that you say that… That you'd do that. It's real… honourable. _Albert_...”

Albert got his hands between them and pushed Harry back slightly. 

“I'd like to keep my ‘honour’ intact.”

Harry looked mildly distressed, in a way reminiscent of an upset puppy. 

“You can't kiss me either?”

“I think we can manage that,” Albert smiled, granting Harry's wish. “Just refrain from grinding against me.”

“Only if you kiss me again.”

Albert did so and kicked off his shoes, he took Harry’s hand and led him to the living room. Harry almost fell over attempting to remove his shoes and walk at the same time. He laughed at himself. Albert released him and sat on the couch but apparently that wasn't good enough. 

“No, no,” Harry murmured softly, bending to pick up Albert's feet and place them on the couch so he was seated sideways. Harry then flopped on top of him, back to Albert's chest, and heaved a contented sigh. 

Albert snorted and wrapped his arms around him. Harry pushed his nose under Albert's jaw, making him tilt his head. Albert kissed his forehead and Harry shifted to roll over and face him. Albert kissed his wonky smile, then his jaw, then his cheek.

“Albert…” Harry sighed. 

Harry began kissing him in return, holding his face, and sighing his name after each one. 

“Harry. You've repeated my name over ten times already. You don't want me to get bored of it do you?”

“No. Never. I just. I just love you so much…”

Albert couldn't affectionately tease him, not when he was so trusting. The quip about measuring Harry's affections with the usage of his name was withheld as was the ‘ _I know_ ’ or ‘ _I should hope so_ ’.

“I love you too,” he said simply, running a thumb across Harry's cheek. “And I appreciate the strength of your affection.”

“The strongest,” Harry said as he got his arms around him and squeezed him tight. 

Albert made a breathy noise and Harry looked at him. _Fuck_ , how was he so fucking _adorable_? A 42 year old man. It was almost unbearable. The look of blank confusion and a slow blink before a smile spread across his face. His damn dopey smile slanted towards the left and the creases at the corners of his beautiful almond eyes that were positively shining. 

“You're so… cute…” Harry murmured. Albert frowned at him. It was completely untrue compared to what he was currently witnessing. “Your ears…” Harry kissed one, “are all red…”

Harry pulled back, saw his frown and chuckled. Albert held his face and studied him. Harry blinked but the grin remained on his face. Albert thought he should smile and laugh like this every day. He kissed him deep and slow and was rewarded by Harry's soft moan. Albert gasped, pressing himself closer. 

“I love you Harry…”

Harry grunted, face against Albert's neck, and Albert stroked his back with one hand, the other in his hair. Harry snored in his ear. Albert laughed and continued the hold him for awhile but thought it would be best to get Harry into bed. He struggled to push him up but Harry was a dead weight and Albert's attempts at escape only made him mumble and hold him tighter. Albert sighed and resigned himself to an impractical sleeping arrangement.

**Author's Note:**

> [the fruitcake incident](https://trufield.tumblr.com/post/168973545127/an-omar-christmas-short-for-you-a-small-christmas)
> 
> [goofball happy-drunk boyfriend](https://trufield.tumblr.com/post/178089026467/biggest-goofball-happy-drunk-boyfriend-fic-the)


End file.
